Jonas Akerlund
Jonas Åkerlund (born November 10, 1965) is a Swedish Grammy Award winning film and music video director, and drummer. He is best known for his stylish music videos, which are often mock forms of movie trailers and short films. His work has included directing Duran Duran's "Girl Panic!" music video and the Dior Addict commercial featuring "All You Need Is Now". Biography Åkerlund was a member of the Swedish black metal band Bathory from 1983 through 1984. He first found fame as main video director for Swedish pop act Roxette. In 1997 he directed the acclaimed video for The Prodigy's "Smack My Bitch Up", which sparked controversy due to its depiction of drug use, violence, and nudity. In 1998 he worked with Madonna for the song "Ray of Light", he has since worked with acts such as Lady Gaga, Metallica, Christina Aguilera, U2, Blink-182, P!nk, Rammstein, and Britney Spears. He directed the music video for The Smashing Pumpkins' single "Try, Try, Try", from which a short film Try was spawned. He also turned his hand to designer and photographer for the Roxette album Room Service in 2001. In 2002 his first full length movie, Spun debuted. He directed recent adverts for Swedish clothing retailer MQ and the Dior Addict commercial. A selection of video credits 1988 *"Bewitched" - Candlemass 1992 *"Så länge det lyser mittemot" - Marie Fredriksson *"Mellan sommar och höst" - Marie Fredriksson 1993 *"Fingertips '93" - Roxette 1994 *"Run To You" - Roxette 1995 *"A la ronde" - Sinclair *"Vulnerable" - Roxette *"Pay For Me" - Whale 1996 *"June Afternoon" - Roxette *"She Doesn't Live Here Anymore" - Roxette *"Un Dia Sin Ti" - Roxette (Spanish version of "Spending My Time") 1997 *"Do You Wanna Be My Baby?" - Per Gessle *"James Bond Theme" - Moby *"Kix" - Per Gessle *"I Want You To Know" - Per Gessle *"Smack My Bitch Up" - The Prodigy 1998 *"Ray of Light" - Madonna (Won the 1999 Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video) *"My Favourite Game" - The Cardigans *"Turn the Page" - Metallica 1999 *"Whiskey in the Jar" - Metallica *"Wish I Could Fly" - Roxette *"Canned Heat" - Jamiroquai *"Anyone" - Roxette *"Corruption" - Iggy Pop 2000 *"The Everlasting Gaze" - The Smashing Pumpkins *"Music" f- Madonna *"Porcelain" (version 1) - Moby *"Try, Try, Try" - The Smashing Pumpkins *"Beautiful Day" (version 1: airport) - U2 *"Black Jesus" - Everlast *"Still" (version 2: white hair) for Macy Gray 2001 *"Gets Me Through" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Walk On" - U2 *"The Centre of the Heart" - Roxette 2002 *"A Thing About You" - Roxette *"Lonely Road" - Paul McCartney *"Fuel For Hatred" - Satyricon *"Me Julie" - Ali G and Shaggy *"If I Could Fall In Love" - Lenny Kravitz *"Beautiful" - Christina Aguilera 2003 *"Beautiful Day" (version 2: Eze) - U2 *"American Life" - Madonna *"Good Boys" - Blondie *"True Nature" - Jane's Addiction *"Come Undone" - Robbie Williams *"Sexed Up" - Robbie Williams 2004 *"I Miss You" - Blink-182 *"Aim 4" - Flint *"Tits On The Radio" - Scissor Sisters (internet video only) 2006 *"Rain Fall Down" - The Rolling Stones *"Jump" - Madonna *"One Wish" - Roxette *"Mann gegen Mann" - Rammstein *"Country Girl" - Primal Scream 2007 *"Wake Up Call" - Maroon 5 *"Good God" - Anouk *"Same Mistake" - James Blunt *"Watch Us Work It" - Devo 2008 *"No. 5" - Hollywood Undead *"Undead" - Hollywood Undead *"Sober" - P!nk 2009 *"Paparazzi" - Lady Gaga *"When Love Takes Over" - David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland *"We Are Golden" - Mika *"Celebration" - Madonna *"Pussy" - Rammstein *"Fresh Out the Oven" - Jennifer Lopez *"Ich tu dir weh" - Rammstein 2010 *"Telephone" - Lady Gaga featuring Beyoncé *"Superbad" - Adrienne Bailon *"Hot N' Fun" - N*E*R*D featuring Nelly Furtado *"Let Me Hear You Scream" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Who's That Chick?" - David Guetta featuring Rihanna 2011 *"Hold It Against Me" - Britney Spears *"Girl Panic!" - Duran Duran Category:Video directors